the sparklin ribbon
by cema
Summary: another hanyou joins the group of inuyasha, and helps to defeat the evil naraku, who could that girl be?
1. another hanyou

Woooohoo, and now it is for my first fanfic. Hope you like it.

Oh, yeah, and I do not own inuyasha, even though he is so awesome.

Anyway, on with the story….

**Chapter 1: Another hanyou**

splash, splash, splash, (A/N: and so on)

The feudal era is undergoing a big storm, rainning for 3 days straight. Faintly, at the end of the road, in the shadows, there is a figure walking slowly and more slowly every step, and finally…big splash

"I….must…..find……..him…………."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wind Tunnel!!!"

"Well, that was another demon exterminated." said miroku after sealing his wind tunnel.

"Great job, miroku.", said shippou while on kagome's shoulders.

"You didn't have to do that miroku, I could have killed him in one swing of my tetsusaiga" said inuyasha, putting his tetsusaiga back in it's sheath.

"Let's just go back inside, it is still raining." said kagome " and I do not want to catch a cold."

"Kagome is right, let's go back inside" agreed sango.

"Meow." said kirara.

The six friends went back inside the house.

"Ah, thank you very much for killing that demon." said the house owner "It has been bothering us for a while now. Please stay here tonight."

"Yes, that would be very nice, and please bring me some girls too." said miroku.

COLD/EVIL stare

sweat drop

"Just kidding." said miroku fake laugh

"Oh, right we are going to stay here. But we are leaving first thing in the morning." said inuyasha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain had finally stopped for the first day in 4 days. The sun is back and shinning brightly down on the feudal era. Little puddles are shinning with reflections of the sunlight. It is a really good weather, who could have thought that it had rained for 3 days straight.

"Kagome hurry up, we are leaving!" said inuyasha while looking back at his friend or rather, girlfriend. (A/N: I think they are considered as boyfriend and girlfriend even though they do no admit it, I mean they have kissed once and hugs and care for each other beyond normal friend level.)

"I am coming!" said Kagome running to her friends.

"What were you doing?" asked inuyasha.

"I am sorry, I was just making sure that we've got everything."

"Yeah, whatev….."

sniff, sniff

"inuyasha, is something the matter?" asked kagome caringly.

"I smell something familiar up ahead, not quite sure what is it though…." Said inuyasha, and dashed straight to the familiar smell, and his friends followed.

"Hey, inuyasha. Wait up." Said mirouku who is trying to catch up, but only to see him staring at a body of a little girl about the age of 13 lying faced down on the ground.

"Who do you think that is?" asked miroku.

"I don't know, but she is the source of the scent." Answered inuyasha trying to figure out what is going on.

"Hey, inuyasha, is she alive?" asked kagome worriedly

Inuyasha bent down to see if there is any sign of breathing. And sees her chest moves up and down faintly. He picked her up. Kagome observed her a little.

"Aw, she is so cute and has dog ears like you inuyasha." Said kagome, trying to resist hugging the little girl and rubbing her face.

"Let's go back to the village and take care of the nice girl, she must needs rest." suggested miroku.

"Yes, I ag……" said sango

slap

miroku winced at the bright red slap mark.

And That is all I have right now, and I really hope you like it.

please review and advie or suggestions or yours, I will gladly accept.


	2. flying shurikens

Thank you people for reviewing.

I am very excited about making this story anyway here is chapter 2!!

Inuyasha is still not mine.(crys)

**Chapter 2: flying shurikens(A/N:I really cannot think of a better name)**

"Say, inuyasha, is it really ok to leave her there?"asked kagome riding on inuyasha's back , still worried about the girl they found on the road.

"She is fine, kagome. we left her with the house owner."answered inuyasha."and besides I smell naraku's ugly scent nearby." and he dashes throught the forest, heading for the scent of the person he truly hates and wants to kill.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who is this female hanyou that had just woke from her sleep? She is quite confused about what happened when she was unconscious. Ah, her name is Yasumi.

"Where...am...I?" whispered yasumi to herself. She slowly turns her head to where the slide door had opened.

"So, you are awakened, miss." said the old male house owner kindly "I will just leave this here, I will come back when you are done." he sets the bowl of soup down right beside her bed.

Yasumi stared at the soup for awhile, still don't get what the heck happened. She continues to stare at the soup,and finally gives up the staring and starts to devour the soup, she is starving after all.

After a short while the house owner came back."So you are hungery, how are you feeling, young miss?"

"I am fine now, thanks to your hospitaility." she noded her head in a small bow way to express her thanks.

"Say...uh...did you carry me here?"asked yasumi, not sure if it is the right way or time to say this.

"No, I did not. It was the group of travelers who found you on the way leaving this village." said the house owner still with that kind tone of voice." A nice young man named inuyasha carried you all the way here, you should thank him instead of me."

"Inuyasha..." gasped yasumi.

"yes."

'So, it is inuyasha...is it really him...I have been wondering whose scent that is on me, it is very familiar to mine. So maybe it is really inuyasha...' thought yasumi.'oh, inuyasha. I have been searching for you for so long. Have I finally found you?'

"So, uh, where is he? I better go thank him right now for saving my life."

"There is no need to rush." answered the house owner, "he is not here right now."

"Where Is He?!" yelled yasumi,she had jumped off the bed, it is amazing how she can recover so fast."Please tell me I really want to thank him!"

"Well, he said something about naraku and ran off with his friends." answered the houser owner, bewildered by the girl's reactions.

"Thank you very much. I will go find him now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NARAKU." inuyasha screamed out the disgusting hanyou's name as soon as he found him, and kagura is there, too.

Surprisingly, naraku seems to be waiting for him, and glad that inuyasha and his friends had finally come.

"Now, kagura."

"fine."kagura disapears.

"I have been waiting for you inuyasha." came the pure evil voice.

"Still have the barrior I see, I will cut that barrior and you an half with my Adamant Barrage."said inuyasha with all his hate."Ahhhh." Inuyasha is charging toward naraku.

"Inuyasha, wait!" called out miroku."Don't you remember that naraku's heart lays somewhere else.",but it was too late.

"Adamant Barrage!"yelled inuyasha.there is dust everywhere from his attack."got him!"

"ha, ha.Inuyahsa, do you really think you can defeat me with the same attack as last time?" said the figure in the dust, that is just a head, but it is regenerating.

"huh." said the confused inuyasha." it didn't kill him...oh, yeah, now remember. The whimp hid his heart."

"very clever inuyasha, so you have finally figured it out." almost finish regenerating.

"ha, I have figured it out long time ago!" said inuyasha," Now, take this!Adamant Barra...AH!!!" Naraku's root-looking arm had binded inuyasha before he can do anything. Naraku had binded all the others, too.

"Now, die inuyasha!"said naraku.

Another of his arm is moving rapidly to inuyasha's heart.

"Inuyasha!" cryed kagome in despair. Who could stand watching the person that you love die.(A/N: I know I can't)

Kagome didn't want to see that, she did not want inuyasha to die, she loves him, loves him so much. She turn her head so she won't witness the horible thing that is about to happen.

"inuyasha..."

Out of nowhere, came 4 shurikens out of the woods, cutting the root- looking arm off.

"Huh, who was that!" said the angry naraku,'It is not an arrow, damn, that person cannot be kikyou.'

"oh, inuyasha you are ok."said kagome relieved.

A person is walking out of the shadows in the wood, the figure is becoming more clearer and clearer.

"Hey, look. It's girl that we found today morning." said kagome, wondering what is she doing here. (A/N: ha, you guys all probably figured out it is her a long time ago.)

"Do not mess with my brother." she said, so cold yet you can feel a enormus amount of angriness flowing out of her. She also have a very stern look showing the hatred she has for naraku.

"You are just another pathetic hanyou. How dare you interfere!" Naraku starts to strike yasumi with his body parts.

Yasumi dodged them all easily. jumped up high in the air and straight falling down on naraku with a direct blow of a punch."This is for inuyasha."

'One punch isn't going to do anything. huh, pathetic half demon.' thought naraku.'What! Her fist is on fire and it is sinking into my chest!'

Naraku releases his miasma out of desperation and flees.

'Ha, naraku's plan didn't work' thought kagura happily, hiding behind a tree watched the whole incident. She leaves before inuyahsa notices her.

"Thank you so much for saving us."said kagome.She gasped at the sight of yasumi's hand."What happened to your hand?"

"I...don't ..know"wispered yasumi.

Her hand has turned turned dark purple, and there is a purple ora surrounding it. "ah, it hurts." winced yausmi.

"We should take her back and actually take care of her, this time. Considering the fact that she had just saved our lives."said miroku while stroking sango's bottom. And there is the slap- to- be- expected.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think. this chaptor is longer than the last one.

Please review.

and yes, yasumi is ninja, I will explain in the next chapter.


	3. Mission Complete

sorry for updating late, soorrrrry.

Even though there is only 3 reviews, but I am still working hard.

ok, here is a heads up on the story, there will be some naruto stuff in here, not that much yet, but you will see it in the story sooner or later.

Disclaimer: inu is not mine, and never will, just the plot and my fictional charaters.(I wonder do I have to do this every chapter.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Mission Complete**

The sun shines through the cottage, making the wooden house bright. the birds are singing with glee, happy at the stopped rain.

"Thank you very much for saving us."

"Hump, she didn't have to budge in like that, I could have handled it." grumbled inuyasha

inuyasha and his friends are back at the house safely, surprised that the house owner still let's them stay there longer than they need. They have bandaged yasumi's damaged hand and now ready for a nice long conversation. They are trying to sort things out and find out a little more about the girl they saved. They have been wondering who that girl was, she had recovered so quickly, and made naraku back down.(A/N: pretty impressive, huh?)

"So, yasumi. How did you know where we were?"asked sango.

"I followed inuyasha's scent and found you guys in trouble, so I helped." answered yasumi cheerfully. She looks down at her bandaged ringht hand, seemingly disturbed.

"Does it hurt much?" asked kagome.

"It's fine...I am just wondering what is it."

"I can help you with that." said miroku very enthusiasticly(excuse me for spelling)," but first will you bear my children?" said miroku got closer to yasumi and holdng her hands. The atmosphere seems to darken all of a sudden after miroku's blunt action. He let's go of her hands, for that he sensed a very evil spirit behind him, making him shiver.

Yasumi just sat there with a sweat drop.

' I expected that but I couldn't control myself, it has become an instint' thought miroku pathectically(spelling)."But anyway, Naraku has this miasma inside him that he releases whenever he is in troble, so he can get away; or he can just use it to kill."

"That is cheap." said Yasumi angrily. She had just met that man a while ago and hates him deeply already for hurting inuyasha. From what she knows so far, he is definitely a bastard.

"It is none of our business, but what happened to you?"asked kagome, changing atmostphere back to normal.

"Well, a lot of demons just started attacking me, and they were calling me stupid half demons and stuff, when I was walking down the road" said yasumi, but she didn't seem to affected at all from the means thing demons had said to her.

"That is the life of the hanyou, you know." said inuyasha just poped into the conversation." We are despised by humans and demons"

"Hey, come on inuyasha don't be so negative, we do not despise you." said miroku.

"Yeah, inuyasha. I may hate you sometimes, but I don't despise you." said shippou.

"Who asked YOU?!" inuyasha's fist found its way on shippou's head. Kagome scolded the half dog demon for it, they argued for a bit and it ends up with inuyasha sitting at the corner pretend to mind his own business.

Yasumi is thinking about something totally different than the others.'So, he has no idea that he has a sister. Should I tell him?...Nah, its better of with him not knowing. Knowing him so far he probabily won't believe me. Besides, I only needed to find and stay with him after all; and step one is complete.' Decided on what she is going to do, she joins the conversation of the group.

'You know there is something fishy about that girl.' thought inuyasha from the corner,' I just don't quite get what it is. She appeared right before I sensed Naraku, is she a trap set up by that bloody bastard Naraku? Was that fight earlier on just an act? I can't trust her, I have to warn the others, too.'

"uh, excuse me." came in the house owner." Sorry to interrupt." he laughed weakily."But this is a small town, and I can't support this much people here for long..."

"Don't worry nice old man, we are about to leave anyways." said miroku

"Yes, thank you very much." The house-owner leaves quietly just as he came in.

"So, I guess we better leave."

Inuyasha and the others are starting to pack up diligently, for they do not have a lot of personnal belongings, they are done packing quite fast. they stopped all at once when they noticed the young hanyou girl is just staring at them.

"Don't you have anywhere to go?" asked kagome, concerned

She shook her head,"I am on my own" she looked down, looking troubled, "I don't know where to go or what to do..."

Now it is their turn to be troubled. They don't know what to do to her. After much consideration, they desided to ler her come with them; but inuyasha is totally against the idea of letting a stranger they barelly know go on a journey with them. Inuyasha's statement didn't last, since majorty rules, everybody else said the more people they have the more merrier, plus, yasumi will be a big help to them. Now, one more person joins the hate-Naraku club, and goes on a journey to defeat him.

'Mission complete.' thought yasumi happily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooooooooo, this is chaptor 3, review if you like, don't review if you don't like.

I will keep up with the story as soon as i can.

See ya.


End file.
